Fictitious
by DorkyAzn
Summary: Again, I saw those golden eyes. Why is it, wherever I go, I always see him? Rei x Lenka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around the school. Tense, perplexed and a bit fearful was all I felt right now, rather than the sense that I was the odd one out, which of course I would be since no one has ever seen me before and because of the way I dressed. I sighed and pushed my legs to move forward, staring at the ground while making my way through the mob of students of whom would glance at me and murmur something to a few of their friends.

The way some gave me cold-stares or worried expressions made me a little curious of what it is they were thinking of. As I continued to look down at the white floor while walking, I bumped into someone. I averted my eyes from the ground and stared at who I crashed into. Teal hair, which was quite shiny yet didn't seem greasy at all that were tied in two ponytails. Pale face that were smooth, angled and were completely spotless from any zits or pimples; and light green eyes. Those features were all I saw when I stared up at her face.

"Oh, Whoops! Didn't mean to bump into you" Her voice was a bit high pitched, yet very cheery. I looked back down at the ground and managed to mumble an "I'm sorry". She giggled a bit, which made me look back up at her and she gave me a small, yet sincere smile.

"Oh, it's fine, I was dozing off and I had a feeling you were too. Guess we both just need to watch out from now on". She giggled again. I gave her a small smile. I bet it seemed like I was uptight about something. She gave me another smile before walking away, and then I heard her footsteps stop. I turned around and saw her looking at me, with another smile on her face.

"I know you're new here, so if you need help. Just come and find me. My first class is in room A2, chemistry". Then she walked around.

'Maybe Rinto was wrong about this school. Maybe there are people here that have kind hearts'. I thought. I couldn't help but think I was right and Rinto was wrong. A small smile appeared on my face just thinking of all the kindness that might be washed down and onto me by a few of the students here. 'Could this be a perfect school for me and Rinto?' I asked myself.

As I heard the school bell ring, I snapped out from my own thoughts and hurried my way into my first class, A5 Math. I started to fast walk when I remembered that this school only gave you two minutes to make it into your class on time. As my fast walk turned into jogging and then running by the time I realized how empty the halls were, I tightly hugged my journals and books, afraid that I might get late on my first day. I saw someone who was calmly walking the opposite direction as I was.

'How can he be so calm when we practically had about thirty seconds to make it into our classes?' I pushed that thought away from my mind and glanced at him again. His glowing yellow eyes were gazing at me, almost as if they were piercing into me and staring in my very own soul. His expression he wore looked like he was bored. As I slowed my pace, I tried hard to avoid his stare. Yet, somehow it seems his golden eyes never left me. As I found my class, I happily entered it.

Thankful that the guy's eyes weren't staring at me and making me feel awkward anymore. Quickly sitting down at an empty desk, surprised I even made it in time. The rest of the day I was free from any worries, besides the fact on how the guy looked at me strangely. When I got home, I told Rinto about my day. I told him everything, except about the golden-eyed boy. I was afraid he'd stay by my side the rest of the year like a bodyguard.

* * *

**DorkyAzn**: Guys, fixing all my errors and crap on here :U So it's gonna' take some time to get things out.

**Friend:** WUT. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. MAKE MORE! CORRECT THEM LATER. I WANT MOOOORE!

**DorkyAzn:** ...Yeah...Uh...o n o DON'T PRESSURE ME!

Thanks for reading! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat down on the school bench.

'Second day of school' I thought to myself and sighed. I kept wondering how the day would go. I glanced at my watch.

'Thirty minutes early. Why won't the school doors open already? It's freezing cold out'. I didn't know why I woke up really early today. I could've set my alarm an hour before school started, but instead I set it three hours before. Good thing I slept in for a few more minutes and took as much time as I can while getting ready. If I rushed like usual, I would've been out here for two hours.

'I never think things through'. I sighed, and as I did; I saw my own breathe in the cold air. As I shut my eyes, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped; looking up, I met two golden orbs. I got lost in them for a second, then realized they were 'his' eyes. I blinked, stood up and just stared at him.

"You know, it's a not a good idea to fall asleep here; you'll get cold outside and you don't really seem to be wearing any warm clothes" I pouted at him.

"So?" He sighed and flicked my nose. I covered my nose with both hands and glared at him.

"You're an idiot, it's freezing as hell. It's probably below forty degrees" It sounded like he wanted to yell at me.

"Whatever, you're over exaggerating" I rolled my eyes and I glared at him again. As I did, I saw his expression. He seemed really annoyed. I looked away.

"Tsk… here. Take this" He handed me a small key. I stared at the key with confusion, than I looked up at him.

"That key opens the school's gym door out back" I was a bit surprised he had one of the school's keys.

"Eh? How did you get this?" He groaned when I asked him.

"What? Come on, answer my question" I pouted at him once again. He turned around and shook his head, then started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" He stopped.

"Home" I stepped closer a bit.

"Why? You still haven't answered my question and why were you here anyway?" He groaned again.

"Damn you ask a lot of questions. Forget it, bye." He said in a dull voice.

I yelled out "Hey" but not loud enough for anyone who was around to hear me, like there was anyone else here.

He just waved at me while walking away.

I sighed and looked at the key then at the school. I glanced at the key again.

'He's so strange' I thought, then walked around the school. When I found the door, I unlocked it and went inside, quickly shutting the door.

I smiled to myself as I felt the gym's warm air wraps hit me. Only winter and cold days were when I was happy for one that they installed heaters in schools. I placed the key in my bag and laid on one of the gym mats. I relaxed and tried to clear my mind, but I had thoughts about the golden-eyed boy.

'I wonder why he was here' I blinked a couple of times.

'Did he wake up really early like me? No, if he did he would probably be playing video games like any guy would. I bet he had something to do…" I rolled around the mat, holding my head.

'Uh…my head hurts." I stopped and stared at the ceiling. Thinking more about the boy, I smiled. Why was I smiling?

* * *

**DorkyAzn: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Corrected Chapters coming out faster. Woot!

And I just noticed something, I'm very...slow xD

Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lenka, why are you in such a rush? Is something special happening today?" My brother looked at me with a curious expression. I simply smiled at him.

"You can say that. Today there's going to be a festival!" His sapphire eyes reflected the sunlight that came through the window, than he stood up with a small smirk on his face.

"Sounds like fun! Maybe I should go" He said. I slid on my shoes and opened the front door.

"Well, I bet it would be fun and you really should get out of the house more often. I mean, you're always home" I stated. He chuckled at me and then sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. Guess I'll go then, but I need to study right now. So, see you there in an hour or two?" I gave him another smile and nodded.

"Well, I'm off! See you later, big brother" With that I walked out and closed the front door.

I glanced around the festival.

'Wow! I never knew it would be this big! Oh, where should I start at first?' I happily thought to myself. As I continue to observe the lively fair, I saw a small bakery shop.

'Guess this would be my first stop'. I walked toward the shop and opened the door, as I did I heard chimes. My eyes widened when I saw all the pastries and sweets that were behind a glass shelf. On top of the shelf was a register, like any bakery shop I enter in. I quickly went to the shelf and examined all the sweets that looked appealing to me.

"Oh!" My eyes were glued on one of the sweets and I pressed my face against the glass. I saw a dessert that was layered with creamy, sugary espresso-soaked-savoiardi. For a few seconds I thought about how it would taste, then I heard someone clear their throat. I snapped out of my thoughts and averted my eyes from the appealing dessert. Again, I saw those golden eyes.

"Do you want to buy it or not? If not, then why bother staring at it?" I just stared at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"Seriously, everywhere I go I always see you." He murmured to himself, but I was able to hear him say two words. "So annoying" that's what he said. I pouted and glared at him.

"Why are you so rude?" He didn't say a word, just looked at me. I looked around as soon as I realized there wasn't anyone else around.

"Are you the only one working here?" He shook his head.

"The owner of this shop is taking a break. I volunteered to watch over this shop for him until he comes back." I looked at him curiously and blinked a couple of times.

"I see. Why did you volunteer?" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Decided I need to work and earn some money. Anyways, do you want something? I don't want to waste my time here just talking." I looked at the dessert I wanted.

"Yeah… That one over there" I pointed at the pastry.

"Okay, you'll have it in a few minutes" I quickly looked up at him

"Eh? Why not take that one out?" I pointed at the one I was previously admiring. He walked away from the register and entered an odd looking area. It was on the right side of the wall, I noticed there was no door. It was easy access.

'He's actually going to make a new one?' I asked myself. I sighed and sat down at a table, waiting for him. 'I can't believe this, I actually have to wait. Why couldn't he just give me the one behind the glass shelf thing?' I stared at the ground and continued to wait. When he came back, I stared at the dessert. It looked more delicious than the one I was eyeing.

"Here, sorry I made you wait"

"No, it's fine. Just…do you have a box?" He looked at me curiously

"Yeah. I assume you'd rather take it home, am I right?" I nodded and he grabbed a cute looking bag, placed the dessert in a small box and put the box in the bag. He handed it to me, when I took it he held out his hand.

"It costs 200 Yen" My eyes widened.

"That's cheap! Oh, I see. You're being a gentleman, huh?" I giggled a little. He shrugged.

"I had no customer for about Forty minutes. I was bored. Think of it as a 'thanks for making me do something while I waited here all day' present. If I didn't lower it down for you, you would've paid me 2500 yen." I smiled at him.

"Ah, well thanks." I paid for the pastry and stood up. Opening the shop's door, I paused and looked at him.

"May I ask for your name? I mean I've been seeing you at a few places. It would be nice to know who I'm going to school with." He stared at me, emotionless.

"Rei Kagene. What about yours?" I smiled at him.

"I'm Lenka Kagamine. Thanks for the tiramisu" I waved at him and walked out of the shop. I looked around the festival for something interesting.

* * *

**DorkyAzn:** Oh, My, Gosh! Once I'm done with this one. I can post in new chapters! o u o Oh, My, Glob! xD New Chapters will arrive!

Thanks For Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I leaned closer to my desk, resting my cheek against my palm as my back curved upward. I averted my eyes from the chalk board and glanced out the window to admire the outside view, or try to, more or less. A ray of sunshine burnished my face, blinding my eyes for a good few seconds. The sunlight was being a bit bothersome to me, where of the reason why was of the fluorescent shine that merely covered my face with its red-orange aglow, making me react to it by closing my eyes instantly.

I gave a faint hiss as I immediately turned my head away from the window. As I opened my eyes slowly, they adjusted to the dim lights in the room. Things got a bit clearer and I happened to gaze at the young lady sitting two desks away from me, noticing the long sinuous, dark pink hair which gave off patina radiance to it. She was surrounded by a few people. All were putting on fake happy expressions while the man in the blue scarf talked about something unimportant with an idiotic smirk glued onto his face. Her face beamed with happiness and she gave a few small giggles as he continued to talk. I must admit, she's very pretty. But, she seems like she'd be an annoyance in my life. So I wouldn't bother wasting my time on her. With that, I turned my gaze away from her.

I glanced around the classroom, looking for anything at least a tiny bit amusing and or interesting. So far, I neither saw nor heard anything. I leaned back in my chair, my arms falling to my sides as I stared up at the ceiling. There was a breeze passing by me. Either someone opened a window or for some idiotic reason, brought a fan to school. Whichever it was, it felt nice.

'Why won't this day end already?' I thought then I closed my eyes, slowly exhaling and inhaling; try to relax as much as I could before chaos starts, like it always does in this school. The breeze was so serene, when I only focused on the sound of the wind; I ended up in my own world where I couldn't hear anything but the whispering air and my breathing. For what seems like forever, I heard nothing, not a single sound. And I saw nothing, except darkness. It stayed like that for a while until I heard a sudden faint whisper. It sounded like its saying my name. I felt a small touch on my shoulder, and then a gentle shake. Again, I hear the voice whispering my name. The voice seems to get louder and louder with each call. And then…

"Rei…"

Small hands shook my shoulders a bit harder than the other times. I managed to sit up straight; placing my hand on my forehead, I opened my eyes. Everything was just a blur.

'Wait, wasn't I leaning against the chair?' I asked myself. I blinked a couple of times while groaning. I looked up at the person who had woken me up as soon as things were a bit clearer for me to see. A small silhouette stood in front of me, the sunlight shined through the windows and made her look so radiant. At first I actually thought the sun's lucent light was meant to shine over her and only her. Her wavy-like hair was a bright canary color; the color reminded me of amber yellow flowers that only bloomed during the spring and summer times, and naturally made sweet golden honey. Her lips were glossy pink and her cheeks showed a hint of a light red color to them. Then I stared into her deep aquamarine eyes, her eyes were so beautiful and I instantly thought of light blue gems. In that moment when I saw her I was breathless. I couldn't do anything, not even a small movement or a noise. All I could do was just gaze at her, the lovely silhouette before me.

"Are you alright? You fell asleep during class. Didn't get any sleep last night?"

She questioned me. Her voice was so peaceful and sweet like expensive milk chocolate with ganache frosting and macadamia nuts inside. There was a moment of pause before I remembered about the question she had asked me. I tried to reply back, but my throat seemed so dry that I automatically thought I wouldn't be able to speak; that she might think I'm either deaf or just weird and that I was probably making her feel uncomfortable with the silence. I finally found my voice after a few painful seconds and I laughed a little.

"Ha-ha…Uh…Y-yeah, I had a rough night like most people would have now and then. You know, studying for tests, doing homework and catching up on late assignments…"

'I think I gave her the most ridiculously awkward chuckle ever' I said to myself while scratching the back of my head as I gave her another awkward chuckle.

'Damn, I must've sounded like a fucking dumbass right now." I thought as I mentally hit myself. She just stared at me and I stared back. Her eyes told me that she was confused and I felt like such an idiot. We stared at each other in silence for a while. Now that I look at her more, she looks familiar. She'd probably look more familiar to me if she tied her hair into a ponytail. I was about to say something to her until the bell rang.

I immediately woke up and jumped out of my seat. I noticed the teacher staring at me, his eyebrow raised as he glared at me. I sat back down and sunk into my chair as low as I can possibly go.

'I-it was a dream?' I thought while feeling embarrassed about the awkward stares some students gave me in class.

"Mr. Kagene, see me after school. Got it?" I nodded to let him know I understood what he meant and with that, he started to lecture the class about some country called Russia. As he started talking, a few more people glanced my way to look at me. I saw them from the side of my eye. They were snickering and whispering something about me. I sighed and ignored them like I always did. I didn't really care about anything nor did I think about anything; except now, the girl in my dream. Who exactly was she? And why was she in my dream? I didn't have any clue. All I knew was that she was familiar to me and that she was beautiful. I stayed in my seat until I heard the school's bell.

"There will be a test in two days. So remember, study, study and study. Class dismissed!"

Almost everyone stood up and ran out of the classroom as fast as they can, except me and a couple of people. The reason why I stayed? It was lunch break, and I decided to just stay in the room and relax. I leaned down to grab my journal that was in my school bag, placing it on my desk and opening up to a blank page. I rested my cheek on my left hand as I twirled my pencil around between my fingers, thinking of anything to write about. As I was about to write something down, I heard a yell. I blinked a couple of times, dropped my pencil and turned my head to the direction where the scream came from. A preppy looking girl with a long, straight pure blonde ponytail seemed to have spilt her drink on herself. Two of her friends ran out of the room, I guess to look for towels or something while her other friend stayed with her; telling her that it was just a small spill and that it can dry up easily. I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it was. Two of her friends ran out of here for some towels or napkins, her other friend is telling her everything's fine and she looks like she's about to cry. How ridiculous. If it was a big spill, she can always change into her gym clothes, right? Though it was amusing, I wanted to write before lunch break was over. As I picked up my pencil, I heard footsteps walk to where I'm at and stop next to me. Yet again, I couldn't write. I looked up and saw a teal haired girl with very long twin-tails.

"Hey! Mr. Anti-social!" My eye twitched a little when I heard that horrid voice. It was very high-pitched and annoying as fuck. I can only think of one person that had that voice, Hatsune Miku. Not only was her voice annoying, but her whole 'Ms. Perfect and adorable' attitude was as well. Even though so many people have said and thought she was very cute and had a lovely voice, I didn't think so at all. Not even a little did I agree with them. I sighed and emotionlessly stared at her.

"What do you want?" I rudely asked her in a rather dull tone. She tried to make it look like I hurt her or upset her. I mentally grumbled. Its official, she was not attractive at all; putting on a fake act does not impress me one bit. She grabbed her left arm with her right hand and looked at the ground with a pained expression on her face. Fake of course.

"I was just going to ask you if you had any napkins…Sorry for calling you 'Mr. Anti-Social'…" Oh for heaven's sake! I wanted to puke at that very moment. Does she think that she's achieving something here or what?

"My friend over doesn't want to wait for the others to come back with the napkins." She pointed at the blonde with the ponytail. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. Reaching into my bag, I pulled a couple of napkins and handed them over to her. She smiled and took them from my hands.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and turned around to walk away. Well, she managed to turn from upset back to happy. She turned back around, looked at me with the stupid smile still placed on her face and said something to me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you how impolite you were. You should learn to be more well-mannered and you need to be more social. I mean, no one would like you with that attitude and I doubt anyone would talk to a loner like you". My head started to hurt and my eye twitched again.

'Impolite she says; speaking of manners she says, telling me how I'm not well-mannered she says, how I need to be more social and how no one would like me? She can't tell me how to live my life. Yeah, I'm not courteous but she's also the impolite one. Turns out she's not 'Ms. Dainty 'after all.' I laughed at that thought. How ridiculous and pathetic she was. I than smirked at her and said something back.

"I'm so sorry for not treating you like the others do, Ms. Perfect. Please forgive me, princess".

I said in a very sarcastic tone. She showed me her tongue and walked away after. She was so childish that even a three year old would seem more mature than her. Its girls like her that I hate so much. All fake, shallow and full of egocentrism. I glanced at the clock and sighed. 'Ms. Princess' just wasted my time. I haven't written a single sentence or word down. I put my stuff away and stood up, making my way out the classroom. As I stepped out, the bell rang. Well, lunch is over; time for Chemistry.

'What a big disappointment this break was. Next time, I'll be able to write something down' I thought to myself and made my way to my next class.

I opened my notebook, quickly writing down notes as neatly as possible. Chemistry has always been a pain in the ass. All we do in chemistry is taking damn notes and tests. The teacher never slowed down, he barely gave us time to catch up on the notes and all his lectures didn't really make sense. When we got our assignment, he gave us time to work on it for the rest of class. I spent most of that time relaxing my hand, which felt very sore, and my throbbing head. I looked around the room, noticing half the class either is dazing off or actually doing work. I turned my gaze to a small silhouette in the bottom left corner. It was Lenka, she seemed to be struggling. She was probably trying to catch up with the notes or probably doesn't understand the assignment. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, except for Lenka. I got up and walked toward her. It wasn't a surprise that she didn't notice me standing next to her.

"Hey. It seems like you need help."

I held out my notebook for her to grab. She just stared at the notebook. I waited for her to grab it, my patience decreasing. She spoke up, her voice small and quiet like always.

"Oh, I-I don't need help. I'm fine. Thank you very much, Rei." She looked up at me as she said that.

"Huh? You don't need help? But, it looked like you were struggling on something to me. I thought maybe it was the notes or the assignment." I said; blinking as if I was confused, which I was. She giggled softly; I thought her laugh was kind of cute.

"N-no, I don't need help. I was just writing a story a-and I didn't like how it was so I erased it all." I stared at her. She looked at me; I can tell I was making her uncomfortable so I looked away from her.

"o-oh, sorry… Um, so you write stories?" I looked at her again. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm guessing you do too, huh? W-what do you write about?" I cleared my throat and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I like writing fictional stories and sometimes Horror." She smiled back. Her smile was cute, I admit…

"I-Isn't fictional stories what most people like to write about? And y-you like to write Horror s-stories too?"

"Yeah, I know… It's hard to write any other genre besides fiction. And I love Horror, well, everything!" I chuckled lightly and scratched the back of my head. I saw her glance at the clock for a couple of minutes then looked back at me.

"I think I should go. I have piano practice soon. So, I guess I'll see you later? Well, see you tomorrow, Kagene." She stood up, collecting all of her things into her bag and smiled at me before she ran out of the room. I didn't say anything or do anything besides watch her leave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone from my sight.

* * *

_**DorkyAzn:**_ Alright. So, I know it took me forever just to get this chapter out. One chapter...I'm sorry you guys. School, and all. Plus, I keep forgetting I had this done. So, sorry for making you all wait. I appreciate how you all waited. It seems this is longer than the others, and in case you guys didn't know. This is Rei's POV~

Thanks For Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I put my small, pale hands next to each other and made them clench up a little as if I was scooping up water from the beach, while doing so; I watched the white mist appear before me as I breathed out. I covered my mouth with my two hands and opened my mouth a little, exhaling slowly into my hand; heating them up. Winter was still going; everything was so cold and covered in snow as usual. However, this winter seems a bit more different than the other times; I wonder why I never noticed until now. I rubbed my small hands together, trying to keep them warm after using my breath to heat them up. I stared up into the baby blue sky, watching a dozen little clear frozen flakes fall down gracefully. I smiled softly as I watched them. They were so pretty, so peaceful. It would be nice to drag my piano out and play it while the flakes as well as the frozen droplets of snow fell so gracefully. My smile faded as I heard strange crunching noises behind me. Fearing it could be a dangerous stranger, I averted my eyes from the sky and turned around; looking at a canary colored spikey hair. Seeing how familiar the hair was, I glanced further down; staring deep into bright aquamarine eyes almost similar to mine. Knowing who it was, the fear I felt faded.

"Why are you out here? It's too cold for you, you know that. You don't have much body heat, now come back inside before you freeze yourself." I puffed my cheeks and stared up at the boy; using my index fingers and thumbs, I gripped his cheeks and slightly pulled on them. His eyebrows curved and stared at me, making me discontinue my actions and rest my arms down next to my sides.

"I-I'm sorry, Rinto." I looked at the white snow that piled on top of the ground, and then glanced up to meet eye contact again. Seeing a small red rim in his eyes, I immediately looked back down. He was quite mad.

"Lenka; When I tell you to do something, you do it right away. I don't want you to act like a child and give me a pouty face. Go inside, now." I nodded quickly and ran past him, stopping at the front door; kicking off my boots, I didn't really think as I opened the door to make my way inside. Sometimes he acted like a mother, which I found funny. But, it was annoying most times. I watched him walk toward the house in a slow pace. I puffed my cheeks again and crossed my arms.

"Hurry up. I want hot chocolate as well as sponge cake with strawberries and whip cream on top" He looked at me, giving me a certain stare. Either he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or his day hasn't been going quite well as he thought it would because he seems really irritated.

"Goodness sake, you're a young woman already. You're not a child. You can make all those yourself." He walked past me, angrily throwing his scarf at the kitchen chair nearest to him. As he threw his scarf, I backed away from him, hoping he won't hit me on accident. He made his way to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing whipping cream along with milk, white chocolate chips and vanilla. Setting them on the counter, he opened up the top right cabinet where he took a small red pot from. I sat on one of the kitchen chairs and watched him as he set the pot on the stove and put all the ingredients inside. He turned the stove on low eat and mixed the pot slowly with a spatula. For a couple of minutes he continued to stir the pot, until it was ready to be covered. He set the pot's correct cover on top and let it cook for about 2 ½ hours, stirring it occasionally until the mixture was hot and the chocolate chips were melted. Turning the stove off, he grabbed a tea pot and poured the hot chocolate into it. He set the tea pot on the table, leaving it there so he could decorate the table with two small tea cups and napkins. Picking the tea cup up, he slowly poured the hot chocolate into each cup equally. As I was about to pick my cup up, he stopped and shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm not finished." She stared at him and waited for his next actions. He put candy canes in the cups as if they were straws, one for each cup. Then, he used a spoon to set whip cream on top of the delicious hot chocolate in the cups. I stared at him again, my eyes glowing. The way it smelt, the way it looked; I couldn't help but drool.

"Whoa! Rinto, I didn't know you could make hot chocolate like that." He grinned at me as I said that, satisfied with what he made. He picked up his cup of hot chocolate; before he could take a sip, he heard a knock at the door.

"Did you ask someone to come over today?" I turned to face him and shook my head, also wondering who could be at the door. I watched my brother walk towards the door and opened it; his lips curved, making a small smile.

"Lenka, someone you know is here." He gestured the person to come inside. I observed the boy who was about my age as he walked inside; pure black hair, yellow eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly got up from my seat and went towards him. We gave each other a gentle hug and asked how we were.

"It's been a year since I've seen you Mr. G" Ever since we met, I called him that. He didn't like his name. So I made a nickname for him, with a letter that stood for how he would usually act like.

"I know Lenny. Oh, is that hot chocolate? I hope Rinto made it" He always called me Lenny. Yes, it sounds like a boy's name but he mistook me for a boy because my hair was up and well… We were only three when we met. He made his way to the table, sat down on my chair and drank the beautifully made hot chocolate Rinto made me. I stood by the door as I stared at him. To me, my world was crushed. My brother's cooking and his home-made drinks are the best thing ever. I can't live without them; horrified and angry, I ran towards him and shook his shoulders. As always, I yelled awful things at him. It was quite normal for us to do so. Rinto just smiled and chuckled.

"What a couple of kids" He laughed. Him and I glared at Rinto and pouted. How dare he call us kids!

Together, him and I jumped on Rinto and gave him our best punches. He obviously just stayed still and laughed since it didn't hurt him. He'd always stare at us after we got tired of hitting him and gave us a big smile. Then, he'd always say:

"Go hide" And we'd quickly run as fast as he we can and hide in the same place. Rinto would always walk slowly, checking every single place he saw; under the couch, even if it was too small, or under a chair. Even places where it was easy to tell we were there. He knows all our hiding places, but doesn't even check them first. But, that just makes the game more fun. I'd always hear him talk every time he came close to where we were at. But, I couldn't make out what he said. As Rinto came closer and closer, he opened his mouth a little and smirked; chuckling then sighing. Only a few words came out.

"No wonder it was settled."

* * *

_**DorkyAzn:**_ _I'm sorry everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! And as I got close to the ending, I kind of got lazy! I'm so sorry don't hurt me! I'll do better next time!_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


End file.
